


Our Scars Don’t Define Us

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria being a queen, Astoria deserves more hype, Dark Mark, Draco being sad, Draco loves her so much, Drastoria deserves better, F/M, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: Draco’s dark mark brings back all the horrific memories of his past and how Astoria shows him that he is more than this scar he’s been left with.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Our Scars Don’t Define Us

Draco sat in the bedroom he shared with Astoria waiting as his wife finished up in the shower. It was early morning and birds could be heard chirping from the many trees situated outside Malfoy manor. 

As Draco stretched releasing any tension left in his body from his night’s sleep he caught a glimpse of his arm. For the first time in months Draco took notice of the Dark Mark placed in the centre of his left forearm. It had faded considerably since Voldemort’s demise almost seven years ago now but the scar was still etched into Draco’s skin. It wasn’t going anywhere soon. It was there forever. It would always be a part of him and he hated it. 

He ran his fingers over the scar. He could barely feel it anymore but it was there. Looking at the scar brought back so many terrible, horrific memories to Draco. Memories he had worked so hard to rid from his mind. When he looked at the scar he could remember the pain he felt as he was given the horrific Mark when he was just sixteen years of age. He could remember the pain radiating through his body as he screamed for them to stop but they never did. 

Looking at the scar brought back the memories of every time the scar would burn as an indication Voldemort needed them. Looking at the scar brought back the memories of everything he witnessed, everything he had done. Looking at the scar brought back the memories of the person he used to be, the person in his head, he still was. 

To his wife he wasn’t that person he was before but of course, she was telling him what he wanted to hear. He could never fully change. He would always be a death eater, a follower of Voldemort. He was a Malfoy and what were Malfoys known for, their involvement in dark magic. That was never going to leave him and he had the Dark Mark to prove it. 

As Astoria walked out of the en-suite of their bedroom, she caught the upsetting scene of her husband sat on their bed, rubbing his fingers over the scar situated on his forearm. She hated seeing him like this because she knew exactly what was going through his head. He was putting himself down once again. This happened a lot, not as much recently but it still broke her heart to see her husband go through this.

Astoria remembered the times she’d find him looking for ways to remove the dark mark which they both knew wasn’t possible but for him it was “worth a try”. She remembered finding him in tears when he returned to Hogwarts because just seeing the scar brought back all the terrible memories. She wished there was something she could do, something that could rid his mind which he had worked so hard to clear from all these horrific thoughts. 

He was a changed man since the war, she knew it and even though she reminded him of that daily, he still hadn’t fully accepted it himself. That scar was the reason he couldn’t fully accept it. It was a constant reminder that he was a death eater and with that he never thought he could change. Accepting he had changed would take time and she would be by his side constantly reminding him until he also believed it. 

She walked over, sitting herself down beside him. She took the hand he was using to rub over the scar in hers. As he looked up, she could see the tears present in his eyes. Draco rarely cried. Astoria was certain that ever since she met him she had only seen him cry twice, his breakdown in seventh year where she sat comforting him for hours which led her to knowing he was the one and their wedding day. It took a lot to make Draco cry. After everything he went through it was almost like he was immune to it.

Astoria pulled him into a hug and held him. That’s all she did. Words weren’t needed at this moment in time. She held him until he was ready to let go. After what seemed like forever, Draco eventually pulled away from the hug, giving Astoria a quick peck on the lips. She took his arm, the one with the dark mark engraved into his skin. She lifted his arm up and placed tiny kisses along the scar. Draco watched her in confusion as she covered every inch of the scar with kisses.

As she stopped she looked Draco in the eye, cupping his face to make sure he was listening to her and said “this scar, this mark you have been left with, it doesn’t define you. Scars tell our stories and are proof we’ve gotten past the worst. This scar will be with you forever and that’s ok. This scar right here does not label you. You’re not that person you were all those years ago Draco, never think that. I know you’ve changed but now you need to start believing it. You are not that boy you were back in Hogwarts and someday, it’ll all work itself out in your head but while we wait for that day, I’ll be here to be that support you need ok? I love you Draco for who you are and this scar, it will never change that.” She placed a few more kisses along the scar before taking his hands in hers. 

Draco could feel the tears welling up in his eyes once more. Somehow Astoria could always tell him what he needed to hear. She was amazing like that. Always knew what to say at the right moment. He engulfed her in a hug, letting the tears fall once again but this time they were not tears of sadness, more of relief that the one person who truly meant the world to him could see past this ugly, horrific scar on his arm and could see him for who he is. He then pulled back again from the hug, looking Astoria directly in the eye while saying “I love you Astoria, you’ll always be a light in the darkness for me” before placing another kiss upon her lips. 

Knowing that his beautiful wife who he loves more than anything could look past the evident reminder of his horrific past and not define him by it gave Draco the hope that with Astoria’s help and support he himself, could eventually look past the mark and see himself for what he truly was.


End file.
